Songs From The Heart
by thundra501
Summary: When Kuki gets a letter from an old friend the gang gets thrown into an adventure of a life-time. Romances form, truths are revealed, and relationships get torn apart. Can Wally tell her how he feels about her before he loses her?
1. Prologue

It was a normal morning at the tree house for everyone until Nigel did mail call. Mail calls were not bad unless you ordered something really embarrassing however Kuki had a very deep secret that she felt was time to reveal but she felt no one would believe her. Nigel would read the mail word by word if it was a letter and there was mail for everyone and they were all letters. He read Kuki's letter first out loud. It read:

_'Dear Kuki,_

_It's me Brittney, long time no see. How are you? You are probably wondering how I found out where you are hiding. Well that's easy; there isn't a lot of Sanbans in Cleveland. Just to let you know that the old crew is back and all we need is you. I know you are happy we are here in Cleveland and that you don't want to leave but you're uncle is very persistent that you leave before you fall in love with a scoundrel. We all laughed so hard that we cried, I mean the Kuki Sanban Extravaganza's Tough Girl and best bomb expert in LOVE. That is very hard to believe and you really don't want what happened ten years ago to happen again. I mean you told the guy that you don't love him and he kidnaps your mom while she pregnant with your little sister and your dad to force you into marrying him._

_Anyway back to the main reason of writing to you. Chief thinks it's a good idea that you bring your new friends with us on the reunited tour. That way you are not forced to choose and leave them in the dark. Besides everyone likes music and the song you never finished must be sung at Ireland or we are going to have a major riot on our hands. Sorry about not telling you in person but we want to meet your new friends at the same time._

_Your Friend,_

_Brittney Hunter'_

Everyone in the tree house was silent until Kuki broke the silence saying:

"Do you guys want to come with me? I wouldn't believe if I told you and I needed to hide from him. I will answer any question you have but just know I had to hide from that crazy guy."

"So what did you used to do before the Kids Next Door?" Wally asked in a sad tone

"I was a bounty hunter and rock star. I attended Dragon's Temple Academy and was a part of the Galactic Freedom Fighters Next Door." Kuki answered in a sad and serious tone

"When were you going to tell us?" Abby asked in a hurt tone

"I was going to tell you guys later on today. I never really enjoyed that life and when I met you guys I promised I wouldn't tell you in order to keep you guys safe from him. My parents were under very heavy protection when they were kidnapped and I didn't want to risk losing you guys so I hid it." Kuki replied in a very sad tone.

"What made you think you would lose us, Kuki?" Hoagie asked in a determined and hurt tone

"The fact that he was crazy guy with no compassion for anyone! He almost killed his baby brother when the poor kid just told him that I wasn't going to say yes after he kidnapped my family. He even shot his gun at my mother that would have killed both my sister and mother if I hadn't jumped in front of her!" she replied trying to hold back her tears

"What is the new song called?" Nigel asked trying to change the subject

"The new song is called Sharada. The newest song I wrote last night is It's All About Us." Kuki replied giving a weak smile

"Listen Kuki, I know now isn't the time to ask this but I need to know. What was that crazy guy name?" Wally asked scooting closer in case she needed a crying shoulder

"His name was Darwin Calloway. He was nicked named Darwuss for being a coward." She replied trying hard not to show her anger

"Kuki can we see you true style and hear the new song?" Wally asked hugging her while whispering in her ear 'I love you, Kuki Sanban'

She hugged him back and said that she would on the tour but the songs they could hear now. She went to her room for a moment to get her guitar and came back and started to sing Sharada.

"Once upon time there was a girl

You really wouldn't call her typical

Had her own definition of cool

She lived in her own world

She had her own style, her own rules

She played along like it was usual

Nobody really even knew her name

Her life was one big game

She got her in the clouds

Sharada Sharada

Don't know when she'll come down

Sharada Sharada

She can't get to bed

Sharada Sharada

She's got this song stuck in her head

(her head, her head, song stuck in her head)

Dreaming all day

That's all she did

Ever since she was a little kid

All the teacher's thought that she was slow

She was just dreaming about her show

And when they told her she's delirious

She didn't care

She's just oblivious

She likes to make everyone curious

One day she's gonna be famous

She got her head in the clouds

Sharada Sharada

Don't know when she'll come down

Sharada Sharada

She can't get to bed

Sharada Sharada

She's got this song stuck in her head

(her head, her head, she's got this song stuck in her head)

She got her head in the clouds

Sharada Sharada

Don't know when she'll come down

Sharada Sharada

She can't get to bed

Sharada Sharada

She's got this song stuck in her head

(her head, her head, she's got this song stuck in her head)

She got her head in the clouds

Sharada Sharada

Don't know when she'll come down

Sharada Sharada

She can't get to bed

Sharada Sharada

She's got this song stuck in her head

(her head, her head, she's got this song stuck in her head)"

Once she was done singing everyone was cheering and clapping. She was about to sing the other one when everyone heard someone shout:

"NIGEL UNO DID YOU FORGET OUR DATE AGAIN!"

**Me: Thats a wrap**

**Kuki: Thundra does not own any of the Codename Kids Next Door characters**

**Wally: Read and Review**

**_Will Kuki's past interfere with her TND duties? Stay tuned_**


	2. Gadgets, and True Love's First Kiss

There stood Lizzie in a beautiful outfit hopping mad. Her outfit was a pink short sleeved shirt and a purple skirt; the shirt had a purple design that went from her left shoulder to her right hip. She also wore pink heels to match. She was mad because well Nigel told her that he would take out to lunch at noon. Kuki rolled her eyes at Lizzie's antics and asked:

"Lizzie, do you always pick the wrong times or do they come naturally?"

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Lizzie shouted as she fumed with jealousy

"It's mean that ya picked the wrong time to show up gurl!" Abby shouted defending Kuki

"IT'S HIS FAULT THAT HE CHOSE TO MISS OUR DATE TODAY!" Lizzie shouted defending herself

"Well it's not Kuki's fault that he is late for your cruddy date!" Wally shouted defending Kuki

"NIGEL UNO YOU BETTER DRAG YOUR BIG BUT TO OUR DATE OR ELSE I'M LEAVING YOU MISTER!" Lizzie shouted leaving the scene

"You really need to break with her for your hearing and dignity, mate." Wally said giving Nigel a pat on the back

"Yeah Nigel even we can't much more of this." Hoagie replied in a tired tone

"Abby thinks ya should just leave her. Besides if ya loved her ya would have been running to her." Abby replied making a point

"I know I should but every time I try she immediately changes the subject." Nigel replied in a tired tone

"Well look likes ya need the straight up shout out." Kuki replied smirking

"The what?" everyone asked

"Straight Up Shout Out is a gadget I made to get rid of obsessed lover a few years ago." Kuki replied showing the gadget

"It's a tie?" Nigel asked despising the gadget

"It can change form." Kuki replied changing it from tie to belt

"So what ya saying is Nigel can dump Lizzie with that thing?" Wally asked confused

"Its program to cause the wearer to mentally shout into the victims mind that the wearer is a fake. It also can prevent the victim from changing the subject. You can call it a mind controller, but it can only persuade not force." Kuki replied changing it to tie and tying it around Nigel neck

"The only downside is that in order for it to work is that it must remain in the victim's eyesight." Kuki replied once finished

"So this is going to get me to dump Lizzie?" Nigel asked

"Yes, but don't go anywhere romantic just her house and say it straight out." Kuki replied

While Nigel went off and did that Kuki sighed and began to sing:

_"__There are things in life you'll learn and  
In time you'll see  
Cause out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing  
So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, trust me  
I'll be there watching over you_

_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_There's a better place_  
_somewhere out there_  
_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_Everything changes_  
_You'll be amazed what you'll find_  
_If you look through my eyes_

_There will be times on this journey_  
_All you'll see is darkness_  
_Out there somewhere daylight finds you_  
_If you keep believing_

_So don't run, don't hide_  
_It will be all right_  
_You'll see, trust me_  
_I'll be there watching over you_

_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_There's a better place_  
_somewhere out there_  
_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_Everything changes_  
_You'll be amazed what you'll find_  
_If you look through my eyes_

_All the things that you can change_  
_There's a meaning in everything_  
_And you will find all you need_  
_There's so much to understand_

_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_There's a better place_  
_somewhere out there_  
_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_Everything changes_  
_You'll be amazed what you'll find_  
_If you look through my eyes_

_Take a look through my eyes"_

Everyone in the tree house still couldn't believe that Kuki had such a hard life. Abby wanted so bad to cheer her up and asked:

"So what were your friends like?"

"They treated me like I was family. Most of them were orphans and had no place to go or no one to care. We fought Adults and evil wherever it may strike, we were even agents for the law enforcement. We were even soldiers for them. As far as we knew no body in the basted town cared about us unless we saved their hind."Kuki replied in a tone of regret and anger

"What happened to ya, Kooks? Why did ya leave them?" Wally asked in a tone of worry

"It wasn't by choice it was by force. All of us were accused of treason to Prince Malignant, and the whole town knew of our innocence but was forced to agree with him. He tore us apart because I refused to have sex with him." Kuki replied causing everyone in the tree house to be quiet

"Gurl, you had problems like that before us? How old were you then, gurl?" Abby asked still shocked

"I was four at the time but there is something about me you can't know, yet? Trust me, I would tell you if I could but it's best if I don't. Even walls have ears, and I can't take that risk." Kuki replied ending the conversation

"Well can ya sing one more song?" Wally asked hugging her close

"Wally, I love you, but we haven't even gone on our first date yet." Kuki said trying not to laugh

"Abby agrees with Wally about ya singing one more song." Abby said smiling at the pair

"Yeah, let's hear one more song." Hoagie added smiling

_"You see me sitting here, a smile upon my face  
The time has come but you know that it's not too late  
There's been too many things, together we have seen  
It's not that hard if we start to believe  
And we're not gonna take anymore  
Can we try to erase all the pain  
So please _

_Show me a reason, give me a sign_  
_Tell me the way we, fall out of line_  
_Is it today or is it tonight?_  
_We'll find, the answer to our life_

_This world is not at ease, we seem to hide the truth_  
_Thinking there's only so much we can really do_  
_It's up to you and me, to face our destiny_  
_The jury's here so let's take the stand_  
_And we're not gonna take anymore_  
_Can we try to erase all the pain_  
_So Please_

_Show me a reason, give me a sign_  
_Tell me the way we, fall out of line_  
_Is it today or is it tonight?_  
_We'll find, the answer to our life_

_Tell me why we have to cry_  
_And not try_  
_When there's so many things we can do_  
_To help this troubled world start a new_

_I need a reason, I need a sign_  
_There's no turning back I'm here by your side_  
_Is it today or maybe tonight?_  
_We'll find_  
_The answer to our life_  
_Show me the way, give me a sign_  
_Tell me the way we fall out of line_  
_Is it today, is it tonight_  
_The answer to our life_

_Show me a reason, give me a sign_  
_Tell me the way we, fall out of line_  
_Is it today or is it tonight?_  
_We will find, the answer to our life_

_Show me a reason, give me a sign_  
_Tell me the way we, fall out of line_  
_Is it today or is it tonight?_  
_We'll find, the answer to our life"_ Kuki sang in defeat as everyone cheer

Wally spun her around still refusing to let go of her and said:

"I don't cruddy care about who is in the room!" before he kissed her hard

Kuki barely had time to say anything before Wally pressed his lips to her own. She could care less as her hands grab his hoodie in pure pleasure and she kissed back with twice the passion. She knew from the very moment she met him that she loved him. She was raised in a different realm that had been hidden for centuries from the world. A realm of magic, spells, knights, dragons, and much more. She was born in that realm but raised in this realm. She was a dragon rider and knight of the magical realm; however she needed to take them there and prove it to them so they won't get killed. The kiss had sent her to pure ecstasy and she didn't know how long it lasted but she didn't care. Once they break the kiss for air, they just pant heavily and never broke the hug. She then asked:

"What took you so long, Wally?" nuzzling his chin and hugging him close

"Yeah, Wally what took you so long?" Abby and Hoagie asked at the same time smiling not ruining the mood

"My cruddy doubts and stupidity kept me." Wally replied dazed by the kiss

"Hey sorry to ruin the mood but ya gotta come take a look at this, gurl." Abby said causing Kuki to reluctantly to break the hug

"What is it?" Kuki asked before she saw it herself

"It came with your letter." Abby replied before handing what looked like a wallet

"I'm going to play it but I want Nigel, Rachel, Fanny, and Patton to show up here. It will explain what I can't tell you yet. It won't mention it, but it will explain it." Kuki said completely worried

**Me: That's a wrap**

**Nigel: Review **

**Kuki: Thundra501 does not own the song**

**Wally: Codename Kids Next Door characters don't belong to Thundra501**

**_What does it mysterious object say? Can Kuki tell them who she really is? Can Wally and the gang help her?_**

**Me: Sorry if I made you wait to long.**


End file.
